1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an insulated electric wire for an automobile. More particularly, the invention relates to an insulated electric wire for an automobile, such as an insulated electric wire and a wire harness to be used as internal wiring of automobiles, automotive devices, and the like having a high ASR (shredder dust) recycling rate.
2. Background Art
As an insulating coating material for insulated electric wires to be used as wiring in the inside of an automobile, properties such as flame retardancy, abrasion resistance, heat resistance, cold resistance, and humidity resistance are defined in ISO 6722. As an insulating coating material satisfying such properties, there are polyvinyl chloride (PVC)-based resins and polyolefin-based resins mixed with a halogen-based flame retardant containing bromine (Br), chlorine (Cl), or the like in the molecule. However, in recent years, halogen-free electric wires containing no halogen and containing a large amount of magnesium hydroxide added thereto have been known (for example, JP-A-2007-246726 and JP-A-2-73838).